


The Reason

by YoshikaDream



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Poor Sou-chan is beaten up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshikaDream/pseuds/YoshikaDream
Summary: Osaka Soushi thought that he wouldn't have anything to do with his own son the moment he disowned him. But an incident caused this resolve to break. With Sougo kidnapped and beaten up, how will Soushi react to this? Will he help Sougo until the end or just leave him again after rescuing him?





	The Reason

Yamato paced around his room. It has been 4 days since Idolish7 went on a temporary hiatus. 4 days since Sougo went to an interview for Mezzo" but the staff called Tsumugi and informed her that Sougo never came. 4 days since Sougo disappeared. No one knows where he went. The last time that they saw him was when he took a taxi to his work.

They managed to keep it as a secret from the fans and media, not wanting to get unnecessary attention. All they know was Idolish7 went on a temporary break just to rest.

He growled, angry at himself. He was the eldest. He was supposed to protect the younger members... and he failed to do that task.

\-----

Osaka Soushi sighed as he looked at the reports on his laptop, happy that they were done. He sighed as he looked at the pile of letters addressed to him and the company. Deciding that he needed break from work, he started to open them one by one. However, one letter stood out the most from the others.

The envelope was black, for one. and only had a USB in it. Taking out his spare laptop, he put the USB in the port and waited for its contents to pop out.

He blinked. He was expecting to see the laptop to be destroyed by a virus, not to see it working normally as any normal USBs would. He saw a notepad application named 'Read' and clicked it.

'Open the red parcel.' it stated. And that was it. He looked at the pile of parcels on the corner of his room and indeed there was a red one.

He took it before noticing how light and soft it was. He frowned. Maybe it was just some kind of a joke? But he had this feeling that he needed to see what was inside. Slowly tearing it open, a familiar purple scarf fell on his hands.

He realized it was Sougo's scarf, the one he gave to him a year before Sougo was scouted as an idol. What made his blood run cold was when he saw dried blood that stained the delicate material. Who would do this to his only child? Where was he right now? As he clutched the scarf, he realized that something hard was hidden under the scarf. Another USB.

Quickly, he went straight to the spare laptop and plugged it in. It had a video as its contents. He clicked it before an application popped out.

The video was all black, but a deep voice suddenly talked.

"Why... Hello Soushi. It has been a long while hasn't it?" The man chuckled.

Soushi's eyes widened as he recognized the voice "Kitahara..."

"I'm sure you know by now who I am. But that doesn't matter right now. I'm sure you're watching this because of your little son whom you disowned. If you still care, which I know you do, 500 million yen. For your son's life." Kitahara said coldly. "He isn't doing well you know. It was easy to beat him up, he didn't give much of a fight when I told him that I'll kill his friends. You know what I want, Soushi. 500 million yen. In cash. And don't bring the police, unless you don't want his life to end much earlier than yours. Its September 21, Soushi. You only have until next Friday." Kitahara threatened before the camera suddenly focused on something.

It was blurred for a moment, before Soushi finally recognized Sougo. "Oh god...Sougo..."

Sougo was chained by his wrist which was attached to the bed. His cheek was swollen and tinted a bad shade of blue and purple. dried blood covered his forehead and face. Cheeks were tinted a harsh red color, his breathing was labored. It was clear that Sougo was running a fever, and not something that could be taken care of by just one night.

"Oi. Kid." Kitahara said as he gripped Sougo by his hair, earning a pained noise at the harsh treatment "Say 'Hi' to your father and your friends." He chuckled darkly "Oh yes. I'll be sending a copy of this video to them as well."

Sougo's fever glazed eyes widened a bit before a scream erupted from his lips.

"Sougo!" Soushi screamed, he knew that it was useless. He won't be able to reach to his son and stop Kitahara. His eyes widened as Kitahara showed him a dagger that was covered with Sougo's blood.

"I'm not joking here, Soushi." He said before the video stopped, indicating that the clip was done.

"T-That bastard..." He grumbled before calling for his secretary. "Withdraw 500 million yen from my account. Don't ask questions!" He ordered

\-----

'Someone... please... save me...' Sougo thought as he stared at the walls of the room he was in. 'Yamato-san.... Tamaki-kun... O-Otou-san..."


End file.
